Kurt's Desires Met
by HarperC23
Summary: Kurt Hummel is horny as hell and had decided to make his desires with his father, every hot guy and some girls as well as some of his teachers a reality. KurtXEveryone, includes incest, student/teacher, MXM, MXF and threesomes smut.
1. Seducing Will

**AN: Hey everyone this is my first smut fic. The main character is Kurt and each chapter he will be with a different character. I have seen a Blaine, Santana, Sam and Brittany version of these fics but never a Kurt one which is a shame cause I thought he was hot before but now seeing him shirtless he is super hot! This fic will have incest and Kurt fucking all the hot guys and some girls in this fic so hope you don't mind also I may add a few chapters where Kurt is fucking girl character not sure yet. Anyway I hope this get some good reviews I have the pairings for the first 10 chapters below. Read and review please!**

**SUMMARY: ****Kurt Hummel's sophomore year just started and he finds that he can't fight his hormones or the desires and fantasies that come with them. He wants to fuck almost every boy he knows as well as his teachers, competition, family and even some of the female population. Fed up with holding back Kurt finally decides to get what he wants with whom he wants. **

**WHAT TO EXPECT: Mostly MXM, MXF, incest and threesomes.**

**CHAPTERS 1-10 Pairings:**

**KURT/WILL **

**KURT/SEBASTIAN**

**KURT/FINN**

**KURT/BURT**

**KURT/HUNTER**

**KURT/BRITTANY**

**KURT/RYDER**

**KURT/SANTANA**

**KURT/SAM**

**KURT/DUSTIN GOOLSBY **

**KURT'S DESIRES MET: (CH.1: Seducing Schuester)**

Fantasies, so many fantasies had been going through sixteen year old Kurt Hummel's head. They had been happening ever since he could remember and they pretty much included every hot piece of ass he included whether they be boys, girls, men or even his own father. Most of the time he controlled them with masturbation but today was the breaking point. Seeing Will Schuester's thick cock outlined in those tight pants finally made the young man snap, causing him to bring these fantasies to life. He waited till he knew that most of the school was empty before he made his way to Will's office knowing the man was still there and hoping by the way he caught Will checking him out in his own skin tight outfit that he would get what he wanted. Smirking as he caught sight of the sexy man through the glass door he knew he would be the first of many to fill Kurt's sexual needs. His dick grew hard as he undid his shirt revealing his toned little body and made sure his growing cock was evident in his tight pants before walking through the door catching Will's attention. Though his teacher looked stunned the lust in his eyes was also very evident.

"Kurt what are you doing here?" Will asked trying to play it cool but the pale boy saw through it

"I can give you stupid answer, but I'm pretty sure you know." He answered locking his teacher's door and pulling the blinds down.

"Kurt I'm not sure what you're getting at or why your nearly naked." Will again tried but his pants tented leaving no imagination to how big he was.

"Really Will, you have no idea?" Kurt purred as he walked to his teacher and sat on his lap grinding his ass on the clothed cock before pulling Will into a heated kiss. Will tensed at first before moaning and kissing puck shoving his tongue down in the student he had been wanting to fuck for month's mouth. They continued like that while Kurt unbuttoned Will's shirt removing it revealing a mouth watering muscled chest.

"Kurt we shouldn't be doing this." Will whispered as Kurt began undoing his teacher's belt while kissing down his chest sucking the man's nipples causing Will to moan and buck his cock towards his student. As Kurt made his way down his teacher's chest he removed the man's pants revealing tight black boxer brief's and a rather large bulge. Once he was eye contact with the Will's cock he looked up.

"Tell me you don't want this, I mean I know you're fucking lying your cock says you are, plus you've been eye fucking me just as much as I've been doing to you for months. Tell me to stop or I'm going to take these off and suck this cock I've been craving like crazy, FYI I don't have a gag reflex and would love for you to fuck my mouth." Kurt told his teacher as he kissed the cock through the briefs causing Will to groan and finally give in. Will quickly removed his briefs and forced Kurt's mouth down his nine inch thick cock moaning in satisfaction.

"Get to work on that cock you little slut, then I'm gonna fuck your tight little ass." Will demanded as he fucked his cock in and out of his student's mouth his moan growing louder as Kurt massaged his balls while licking the shaft up and down before wrapping his tongue around the head.

"Fuck you're amazing, I want to cum down your throat before I open you up with my tongue, would you like that slut?" Will asked as he watched his student suck him off while finally removing his own pants and briefs revealing a ten inch cock. Will moaned at the sight and before Kurt knew what was happening his teacher had him laid out over his desk before taking Kurt's cock in his own mouth before thrusting his cock back into Kurt's.

Both men moaned as they sucked each other off. It wasn't long before both got to taste each other's cum as they erupted in each other's mouth both swallowing every drop. Still reeling from the orgasm Will gave him Kurt wasn't even aware his teacher had maneuvered his ass onto Will's face before he felt Will's warm tongue rim his asshole.

"Jesus Will, fuck it feels so good!"

"That's eat baby, ride my tongue." Will demanded as his student did just that, moaning as Will's tongue finally entered his hole, stretching him more and more. Will moaned at the taste of Kurt's ass before adding a one finger, then another along with his thick tongue as Kurt screamed In pleasure.

"Will enough I need your cock in me now!" Kurt moaned before pulling a condom and lube out of his jean pocket

"Ask and you shall receive" Will said with a smile before kissing his student again while placing the condom on his cock and used the lube to slick himself up. As soon as Kurt felt the head of Will's cock start to stretch him he pulled away from the kiss.

"Just like that baby, more I need you to fuck me hard!" Kurt screamed as Will finally got balls deep inside of him

"Hard huh?" Will asked with a smile

"Yes hard Will, fuck me hard!" Kurt screamed as Will pulled out before slamming back in

"Like that baby? You like that?"

"Yes don't stop!"

With those words Kurt found himself screaming as his teacher pounded into him, it didn't take long for Will to find Kurt's prostate and he increased his thrusts before using one hard to pump Kurt's thick cock. Both of them moaned in pleasure and spoke dirty towards as they lost themselves in lust.

"Kurt I'm so close!"

"Me too Will, please cum inside me!" Kurt screamed before finally releasing his sperm all over Will's desk causing his ass to clench his teacher's cock harder which lead Will to scream Kurt's name as he came inside the condom harder than he had ever done in his whole life. Once his final load of sperm left his cock Will collapsed on Kurt. He stayed like that until he cock softened, kissing his student one more time before pulling out and removing the condom, throwing it in the trash by his desk. As soon as Will turned to Kurt he found the boy's lips on his, pulling him into a passionate kiss before they pulled away for air both held huge smiles of their faces.

"That was so fucking hot." Kurt said as they both began to dress

"True you're the best fuck I've ever had, any chance we can do this again?" Will asked

"I would love to as long as you know that you were the first of many people I'll be fucking." Kurt replied before his teacher was once again kissing him. When they again separate Will smiled down at the boy.

"I'm fine with that, maybe we can get one of those peole to agree to a threesome sometime."

Kurt's dick twitched at the idea before smiling back at his teacher.

"Let's hope we can."

**AN: Okay there is chapter one! You like? As I said the next chapter will be Kurt and Sebastian which should be up by either tonight or tomorrow. Please review and let me know what you think!**


	2. Seducing Sebastian

**AN: I am so sorry it took so long to update! My computer has been fucking up but I finally got it fixed. I am so glad you guys enjoyed the first chapter as an apology I will have chapters 2-8 up by the end of Sunday night. Please keep your reviews coming!**

**WHAT TO EXPECT: Mostly MXM, MXF, incest and threesomes.**

**CHAPTERS 1-14 Pairings:**

**KURT/WILL **

**KURT/SEBASTIAN**

**KURT/FINN**

**KURT/BURT**

**KURT/HUNTER**

**KURT/BRITTANY**

**KURT/RYDER**

**KURT/SANTANA**

**KURT/SAM**

**KURT/DUSTIN GOOLSBY **

**KURT/PUCK**

**KURT/QUINN**

**KURT/KAROFSKY**

**KURT/BRODY**

**KURT'S DESIRES MET (CH.2: Seducing Sebastian):**

Two days had passed since Kurt had gotten Will to fuck him and while him and his teacher had two more rounds since then he was feeling a craving for a new cock. One in particular Sebastian Smythe's. He had met the boy a week ago in The Lima Bean and the two had hit it off rather well both continuing to hit on the other but nothing had happened. Kurt was finally ready to change that and had the perfect opportunity since Sebastian had asked him to his empty house tonight, letting the pale boy know just why he wanted him over. In fact the taller boys intentions were Kurt were crystal clear he grew hard the minute Sebastian said it over the phone.

"**I'm going to fuck you into my mattress tonight." **

Pulling into the Smythe's driveway Kurt's dick grew painfully hard and the sight before him. On the front porch stood Sebastian wearing only tight red briefs, his thick cock stood hard and bulging through the fabric. It didn't take Kurt more than a few seconds to pull Sebastian into the house and start ravaging his neck with his mouth while pulling the boys briefs off revealing a thick eight inch cock.

"Like what you see babe?" Sebastian asked as he began pulling Kurt's clothes off him

"Fuck yes, I can't wait to have that gorgeous cock in my mouth and ass." Kurt whimpered as Sebastian bit down on his neck

"Oh trust me you'll get this cock more than once tonight." Sebastian replied as he pulled the pale boy's pants and briefs down in one go and gasping at Kurt's cock

"Jesus Kurt you have the hottest cock I've ever seen."

"Think so?" Kurt asked while moving Sebastian's hand down and placing it on his cock causing the other boy to moan before stoking Kurt's cock back and forth.

"Fuck yes, I don't usually bottom but I have to have this cock inside me"

"Well then we can take turns, you can bottom first." Kurt said as he got down on his knees and took Sebastian's cock in his mouth

"Fuck yes, suck that cock babe." Sebastian whimpered as he began fucking Kurt's face

Kurt smiled as he bobbed up and down loving the taste of Sebastian's cock and loving the moans coming from the boy even more. It wasn't long before Sebastian was whimpering loudly, his knees quivered and before he could control himself Sebastian was cumming down Kurt's willing throat.

"Holy shit Kurt, that was one of the best orgasms I've ever had!" Sebastian said smiling as the pale boy rose to his feet, revealing a leaking cock of his own.

"You're welcome and it's not even close to be the last one you have tonight, now I think it's time for you to pay me back if you know what I mean." Kurt said motioning to his cock

"I completely agree allow me." Sebastian replied before going down on his knees and slowly licking Kurt's shaft up and down while massaging his balls.

"Jesus Sebastian, stop teasing!" Kurt demanded before forcing his cock down the boy's throat and smiling at the gagging sound that came from the boy below

"You like choking on my dick slut?" Kurt asked while fucking Sebastian's face, gags followed but Sebastian's eyes told Kurt to keep going

"Jesus that's a great mouth" The pale boy moaned as he increased his pace. Like Sebastian it didn't take long for Kurt to shoot his load in Sebastian's mouth all of which the Warbler swallowed with a satisfied smirk before finally releasing the cock from his mouth

"You're delicious, best sperm I've ever had." Sebastian said as he stood up only before he could finally stand completely Kurt had him bent over the couch and lowered himself to his knees again

"Let's see how you taste shall we?"

Before Sebastian could respond he was screaming in please at the sensation of Kurt's warm tongue rimming his asshole.

"Oh yeah babe, eat that ass. Can't wait for you to get all nice and wide for your amazing cock!" Sebastian demanded as he began riding Kurt's face. Kurt moaned in please at the feeling of his tongue finally entering the Warbler's hole, the taste was just as amazing as Sebastian's sperm. Sebastian's moans increased as Kurt's tongue lapped at him as well as two fingers joining in stretching the hole.

"Fuck Kurt, I love your tongue!" Sebastian screamed as Kurt finally found his prostate. This continued for a couple more minutes before Sebastian moved off of Kurt's face and positioned himself on the couch with his legs in the air and a condom in his hand.

"I can't wait any longer, put that cock in me and pound me into this fucking couch!" Sebastian screamed

Kurt didn't even respond he quickly tore open the package handed to him and placed it on his cock followed by slicking it up with the lube on the table. Once he was ready Kurt placed Sebastian's legs over his shoulder and lined his cock up with the Warblers hole.

"Ready to get fucked hard than you have before?" Kurt whispered against Sebastian's lips

"Yes please, fuck me!" Sebastian pleaded before he found Kurt's lips on his forcing his tongue inside Sebastian's mouth before finally slamming inside causing Sebastian to scream inside his mouth. Everything with Kurt was so much better than any of Sebastian's other fucks combined. The warbler's screams turned to moans and Kurt's cock began pounding into him hitting his prostate every time. When air became an issue Kurt removed his mouth from Sebastian's allowing the Warblers screams of pleasure to fly out of his mouth and echo through the house.

"Fuck yes, fuck me with that fucking cock!"

"Fuck you feel so fucking good, you better be prepared to give me this ass whenever I want it!" Kurt demanded as he continued to fuck the boy underneath him

"Of course I'm prepared I want you to fuck me every minute of every day!" Sebastian squealed

"I'm sure than can be arranged."

With that words stopped being said and the only sound in the house were the boys moans and the sound of skin slapping together. It was the hottest sound either boy had ever heard, several minutes later both boys found themselves close to the edge.

"I'm going to cum!" Sebastian screamed before finally erupting in yet another mind blowing orgasm, one that Kurt had made happen solely on fucking him on his cock. None of his other lovers had done this the only way Sebastian had cum with them was either if he was doing the fucking of they were jerking him off while fucking him. Kurt hadn't jerked him off, he was too busy fucking the boy senseless no Sebastian came from Kurt's cock alone. As he looked up he was satisfied to see Kurt's face signaling his own release soon before the boy finally shouted confirming it.

"Fuck Sebastian!"

With that Kurt came into the condom several times before finally collapsing on the boy below him. Kurt quickly discovered that he had collapsed not only on the boy's chest but the boy's cum covered chest.

"Jesus that's a lot of sperm." Kurt whispered with hunger in his eyes before Sebastian could respond the pale boy was licking it off his chest.

"Fuck yeah, swallow that cum." Sebastian demanded

Seconds later Sebastian was cleaned off and the boys were quickly heading up to Sebastian's bedroom for several more rounds of amazing sex.

**AN: Okay so there is chapter 2! Chapter 3 aka the Finn/Kurt chapter will be up shortly. Please remember to review!**


	3. Seducing Finn

**AN: As promised here I am with chapter 3! I am making up for it taking so long for me to update and plan to have chapters 2-8 up by Sunday night. Please remember to review as they keep me going! **

**CHAPTERS 1-14 Pairings:**

**KURT/WILL **

**KURT/SEBASTIAN**

**KURT/FINN**

**KURT/BURT**

**KURT/HUNTER**

**KURT/BRITTANY**

**KURT/RYDER**

**KURT/SANTANA**

**KURT/SAM**

**KURT/DUSTIN GOOLSBY **

**KURT/PUCK**

**KURT/QUINN**

**KURT/KAROFSKY**

**KURT/BRODY**

**KURT'S DESIRES MET: (CH.3: Seducing Finn)**

Kurt smiled to himself as he drove away from the Smythe house the next day. He had fucked Sebastian three more times in his bedroom and had even rode the boy once before they were both too tired to fuck anymore. Kurt promised to call Sebastian for another round sometime next week before kissing the boy and leaving. Minutes later Kurt was walking into his front door not caring to be quiet knowing that Burt and Carole were gone for the weekend. As he closed the door a sound caught his attention. It was moaning, sexual moaning and it was coming from Finn's room. Walking up the stairs he noticed Finn had left his door open making it obvious that the boy was watching porn. However when he looked through the door he was shocked to see the image displayed on the boy's screen. There on full display was a naked Finn jerking himself off to gay porn.

"Yeah fuck him!" Finn moaned as he jerked his ten inch cock off faster and faster, Kurt's cock began to harden at the sight.

"What the fuck are you watching?" Kurt asked causing the boy to jump in surprise

"Kurt I thought you weren't going to be home till later!" Finn replied as he stood in front of his stepbrother was a rock hard cock and the porn still playing. Realizing this was his chance to get what he wanted from his stepbrother Kurt quickly removed his own clothing and began walking to a stunned Finn.

"Dude what the fuck are you doing?" Finn asked as he stared at his stepbrothers cock before licking his lips

"You're jerking off to gay porn Finn."

"I can explain." Finn said before gasping at the feeling of Kurt's hand on his cock

"You could or I could just blow you before letting you fuck me, wouldn't the be so much better than porn?" Kurt asked before lowering himself to his knees and bringing his tongue out to lick Finn's cock causing the boy to moan.

"Dude you're my stepbrother." Finn replied with lust in his eyes

"Emphasis on the step, I want this cock inside of me, you want me too I can see it in your eyes, I can feel it in you cock." Kurt replied with a seductive smile

"Fuck it, suck my cock little brother." Finn demanded before moaning at the sensation of Kurt deep throating his giant cock

"Fuck you're fucking good at that, yeah take it!" Finn said while pumping his cock in and out of Kurt's mouth while staring at his brother's cock with his own hunger

"I can't wait any longer come here." With that Finn raised Kurt up and carried him to the bed where he laid down before maneuvering Kurt into a sixty-nine position and taking Kurt's cock in his mouth while thrusting his own cock down Kurt's throat. Kurt moaned as Finn's tongue licked up and down the shaft and circling around the head.

"Fuck you're too good at this who else have you sucked off?" Kurt asked removing Kurt's dick from his mouth Finn smiled up at him

"Mr. Schue, Puck, Ryder, Jake, Mike, Sam and Blaine, I've fucked them all. I've wanted you for so long but didn't think I could have you so they were substations" Finn said before closing his mouth around Kurt's cock again and bobbing with determination

"Shit that's hot other than you I've only fucked Will and Sebastian but I plan to fuck a ton more people." Kurt told his brother before bringing Finn's dick back into his mouth. Both boys moaned and thrust into their brother's mouths before finally cumming and swallowing every last drop. Before removing each other's cocks from their mouths. A few minutes later Kurt found himself riding Finn's tongue while once again sucking his monster cock.

The moans grew louder and louder but were muffled by Finn's cock and Kurt's tight asshole. Just when Kurt thought he was about to cum again he found his brother lifting him up. Once Kurt was off him Finn placed a condom on his cock and slicked it up with lube before lifting his brother again and slamming him down on his cock causing both boys to scream in pleasure.

"Ride my fucking cock you slut!" Finn demanded

"Yes sir."

With that Kurt was riding Finn's cock fast and hard once again the sound of skin slapping together filled Kurt's ears and encouraged him to go faster.

"Fuck you feel amazing, I'm going to fuck you every day before school and every afternoon after we get home!" Finn said while moaning louder and louder

"That's right, you're going to give me this monster cock whenever I want!" Kurt replied before screaming as Finn's hard cock pounded into his ass. As they continued fucking and screaming in pleasure neither boy noticed Burt outside the room stroking his own cock to the sight before him. He watched as his son's delicious ass swallowed Finn's cock over and over and he knew that he couldn't control his urge to fuck Kurt any longer. He would have his son as many times as he wanted, he just needed to wait for them to be alone. The sound of both boys cumming brought Burt to his own release and before either boys could see him he walked down the stairs and out the door. Upstairs Kurt was slowly easing Finn's softening cock out of his hole before laying down beside his brother and bringing him into a fierce kiss. Tongue's battled for dominance as both boys gave their best before pulling away for air.

"You're the best fuck I've ever had way better than Blaine and he's amazing!" Finn said

"Well then I guess I'll have to try that hole out for myself." Kurt replied before walking out the door and heading to his room smiling at the ache in his ass.

**AN: Alright guys there is chapter 3 for you! Sorry it was kind of short. Did you love it? I am so pumped that I am going to start writing chapter four right now which we all know is the Kurt/Burt chapter! Hope you're enjoying this fic please remember to leave your reviews!**


	4. Seducing Burt

**AN: Here we are guys! The chapter I have been so excited to write the Kurt/Burt chapter! I hope you love it, next chapter is Kurt/Hunter. Please remember to leave your reviews!**

**CHAPTERS 1-22 Pairings:**

**KURT/WILL **

**KURT/SEBASTIAN**

**KURT/FINN**

**KURT/BURT**

**KURT/HUNTER**

**KURT/BRITTANY**

**KURT/RYDER**

**KURT/SANTANA**

**KURT/SAM**

**KURT/BLAINE**

**KURT/DUSTIN GOOLSBY **

**KURT/PUCK**

**KURT/QUINN**

**KURT/KAROFSKY**

**KURT/BRODY**

**KURT/DAVID MARTINEZ**

**KURT/RACHEL**

**KURT/MIKE**

**KURT/JAKE**

**KURT/SUGAR**

**KURT/COOPER**

**KURT/BURT/BLAINE**

**KURT/KITTY**

**KURT'S DESIRES MET: (CH.4: Seducing Burt)**

A week had passed and Kurt had found himself getting fucked by Finn or fucking Sebastian at least twice a day. He also found time to ride Will's cock In the empty locker room hours after Finn fucked him in his bedroom. While each encounter was amazing Kurt was finding himself desiring a new cock and he had so many names to get through. As he wrote a list down of who he planned to fuck or get fucked by soon he heard a knock on his door. Quickly putting the list in his drawer and closing it he walked to the door and opened it finding Burt standing in front of him in just a towel. Kurt knew it wasn't right but he grew hard at the sight of his sexy father standing there, his strong chest and smooth abs fully on display. He fought to keep his eyes away from the huge cock he knew his father had, yet he looked quickly before facing his dad.

"Hey dad what's going on?"

"Oh nothing bud, Finn is out with Puck and Carole is working all night so I thought we could hang out." Burt replied Kurt swore his father's eyes held lust in them but shook the feeling off.

"That sounds fun, what do you want to do?" Kurt asked

The smile on his father's face could only be described as seductive before his quickly removed his towel exposing his thick eleven inch cock. Kurt's eyes bugged out as the cock grew hard in front of him.

"I was thinking I could fuck that tight ass of yours" Burt replied before crushing his lips to his sons mouth. Shocked at first Kurt only stood there processing his father's words before he felt his father begin to rub his cock through his jeans. Kurt moaned before pulling away and staring at Burt with his own lust filled eyes.

"Dad I'm your son." Kurt said while staring at Burt's cock making the man laugh

"My son who I've wanted to fuck for over two years and judging by where your eyes are glued you want your daddy's cock too." The man placed his hands on Kurt's shoulders and pushed him down to his knees bringing his rock hard cock right in front of Kurt's face causing the boy to lick his lips.

"I do want you daddy, I want you so bad." Kurt whispered

"Well then get busy and suck daddy's cock." Burt replied

With that said Kurt forgot about right and wrong and gave into desire as he brought his dad's thick cock into his mouth, to his surprise he gagged. It made no sense he lost his gag reflex yet his brain seemed to forget that as the boy's mouth was full of his father's cock.

"That right baby gag on daddy's cock!" Burt demanded as he forced his son's head up and down moaning at the sensation

Kurt himself moaned at the taste of his father's cock. It was so good, the boy continued to gag but wouldn't stop pushing more and more of Burt's cock down his throat. Burt moaned at the sight of his cock fucking into his son's mouth. The man was in heaven he had wanted Kurt for so long, not knowing the boy would give in so easily if he had he would've been fucking him three years ago.

"That's right slut take all of daddy's cock, daddy loves his little sluts mouth swallowing all of that thick cock!" Burt moaned making his son harder than he was before

"Such a good mouth, I can't wait to stick my dick into that hole and fuck you into this mattress, you'll feel my cock for days baby."

Kurt moaned at his father's words as he bobbed faster and faster bringing to hottest sounds out of his father's mouth.

"That's it slut, here comes daddy's cum, swallow all of baby!" Burt screamed as his cock erupted inside of Kurt's mouth once again gagging to boy with the amount of cum shooting down his throat. It tasted too good, Kurt found himself following his father's commands and swallowing every drop, milking the cock before it finally grew limp. Not even a second later Burt was pulling his cock from Kurt's mouth and pumping it determined to make it hard again.

"Come here baby, let daddy suck you off while he gets his cock nice and hard for you." Burt said as he lay on the bed and continued stroking his cock. Kurt didn't waste any time bring his dick to his father's open mouth before moaning as the man's lips wrapped snugly around his son's cock.

"Oh yes daddy, that feels so good!" Kurt screamed as Burt brought his hand to his head and encouraged his son to fuck his throat

"You like that cock in your mouth daddy?" Kurt asked with lust blown eyes. Burt simply moaned in pleasure and shook his head yes to signal how much he enjoyed his son's cock

"God damn it, you're too good I'm about to cum!"

Burt simply grabbed onto his son's ass and forced the cock all the way down his throat before he felt the warm feeling of cum shoot out of his son's cock. It was delicious, Burt moaned with pleasure as he swallowed each load. Kurt soon found himself falling down on the bed with his perfect ass in the air. The visual of his son's gorgeous bubble butt in front of him was enough for Burt to finally grow rock hard again. Kurt seemed oblivious to this fact and didn't seem to notice anything until he felt the familiar sensation of a thick tongue rimming his hole.

"Oh Fuck" The boy screamed and Burt pulled back with a pleased look on his face

"That's right baby, daddy wants to eat this delicious boy pussy out before he sticks his thick cock in it! I don't plan on being gentle Kurt, I plan to fuck you senseless. Before I can do that this tongue needs you stretched out." Burt said before diving back in and lapping at his son's hole

"Fuck so fucking good daddy I can't wait to have that cock fucking me!" Kurt wailed as he pulled a condom and a bottle of lube out of his dresser drawer. Burt only moaned as he tongue fucked his son for several minutes before Kurt's warning of coming caused the man to pull back and remove a condom from the package. Once he was wrapped and slicked up the man forcefully brought Kurt into his arms and had the boy wrap his legs around his waist before slamming into his son's tight ass.

"FUCK YOU'RE SO FUCKING TIGHT!" Burt screamed

"YOU'RE SO BIG, FEELS AMAZING PLEASE FUCK ME DADDY!" Kurt demanded and with that both of them were moaning in intense pleasure as Burt's monster cock pounded in and out of Kurt's hole, hitting his son's prostate each time.

"Don't stop daddy!"

"Won't stop slut, I'm never going to stop fucking you!"

The thrusts grew stronger and stronger, Kurt knew that he was close. Burt however was trying to hold off not wanting to lose the amazing sensation of his son's asshole wrapped around his cock.

"Tell daddy how much you love his cock!"

"I love it so much daddy, I want it whenever I can get it!"

"You will I'm going to fuck you over my desk at work every day you come in to help." Burt moaned

Moans and screams echoed through the basement as well as the slap, slap, slap of hips meeting ass. Kurt's prostate taking quite the beating and he was loving every second of it. Several minutes later Kurt was riding his father but once Burt's cock struck Kurt's prostate for the millionth time it was all over for the pale boy.

"Daddy, fuck me! I'm cumming!" With that Kurt's cock erupted and landed all over Burt's chest the man quickly found himself close and begin jackhammering into his son's ass before finally erupting into the condom as he screamed Kurt's name. As they both lay on the bed blessed out from their orgasms Kurt found himself turning to face his father and bringing the man into a passionate kiss. Burt moaned and forced his tongue down his son's throat. They stayed like that until the sound of the front door alerted them to someone being home.

"Kurt, Burt are you guys here?" Finn's voice asked from upstairs

"Shit get dressed!"

Within seconds both of them were dressed and heading upstairs, both knowing that as soon as Finn left again they would be fucking each other several more times.

**AN: God that was hot! What did you guys think? I am on a roll with these chapters so chapters 5-8 maybe up by as soon as tomorrow morning. If that's the case chapters 9-16 will be up by next Tuesday night at the latest! Don't forget to review!**


	5. Seducing Hunter

**AN: I can't believe guys we are already at chapter 5! This is the Kurt/Hunter chapter and the last one before we introduce Bi Kurt in chapter 6 where he starts fucking girls as well. Listings for the pairings for chapters 1-30 are below and will not change. Please remember to review!**

**CHAPTERS 1-30 Pairings:**

**KURT/WILL **

**KURT/SEBASTIAN**

**KURT/FINN**

**KURT/BURT**

**KURT/HUNTER**

**KURT/BRITTANY**

**KURT/RYDER**

**KURT/SANTANA**

**KURT/SAM**

**KURT/DUSTIN GOOLSBY **

**KURT/PUCK**

**KURT/QUINN**

**KURT/KAROFSKY**

**KURT/BRODY**

**KURT/DAVID MARTINEZ**

**KURT/RACHEL**

**KURT/MIKE**

**KURT/JAKE**

**KURT/SUGAR**

**KURT/COOPER**

**KURT/BURT/BLAINE**

**KURT/KITTY**

**KURT/SANTANA/SEBASTIAN**

**KURT/TERRI**

**KURT/NICK**

**KURT/BURT/SEBASTIAN/FINN**

**KURT/THAD**

**KURT/MARLEY**

**KURT/RACHEL/BRODY**

**KURT/ELLIOT**

**KURT/DUSTIN/WILL**

**KURT'S DESIRES MET: (CH.5: Seducing Hunter)**

Horny, Kurt was so fucking horny as he raced through the halls of Dalton searching for Sebastian. A couple of days had passed since Kurt had allowed his father to fuck him leading to several more hours of riding his daddy's cock and letting his father fuck him in several other positions. It left him satisfied until he wasn't and to his annoyance Burt was stuck at work, Finn was apparently fucking Blaine and Will had gone away for the weekend. It left Sebastian who still hadn't responded to his text. He continued down the halls before entering the Warbler's practice room only to find not Sebastian but a sexy blonde hunk sitting at the council desk. The sound of the door's opening brought the blonde's attention to Kurt standing before him.

"Do I know you?"

"Oh no I'm Kurt Hummel a friend of Sebastian's." Kurt replied

The news brought a smile to the boy's lips

"So you're the amazing Kurt huh? Sebastian won't shut up about what a great fuck you are. I'm Hunter by the way." Hunter said as he held his hand out for Kurt to shake.

"Oh wow, well yes I am it's nice to meet you" Kurt replied before placing his hand in Hunter's and shaking it. When he tried to pull away Hunter's grip tightened.

"So tell me, is your cock and ass really as amazing as Sebastian says?" Hunter asks with intense eyes

"I would like to think so, he certainly enjoys it." Kurt replies

"I can that you're a big boy." Hunter replies as his eyes move south it was then that Kurt realized he was sporting a massive erection

"Oh my god I'm so sorry, guess there's no need to lie I need Sebastian to help with that." Kurt said with a laugh

"He's actually at lacrosse practice for another hour."

"An hour?! Fuck I need it now, well I guess I'll just do it myself." Kurt said before starting to walk away but stopped dead in his tracks at Hunter's response

"Or I could fuck you"

"What?"

"I could fuck you, right here over this desk." Hunter replied

"Are you serious right now?"

"Absolutely, you're hot and the stories Sebastian's told me have been amazing jerking off material but now I have you here, in the flesh and horny it's a perfect opportunity to get to fuck you finally." Hunter said before removing his blazer and shirt revealing a tight chest and rock hard abs. The pants and briefs soon followed and Kurt's mouth watered. This was an impressive cock, it had to be ten inches if not more and was thick and full.

"So how about it? Do I finally get to fuck the amazing Kurt?" Hunter asked stroking his cock

"Yes you fucking do." Kurt replied before crashing their lips together. They moaned into each other's mouths as tongues collided. It was then that Kurt felt Hunter remove his pants and underwear before reaching to pull his shirt off. Once Kurt's chest was revealed Hunter was attacking it with his mouth. Kurt moaned as Hunter mouthed over each nipple while stroking Kurt's cock. He then moved further down licking the outline of Kurt's abs before finally ending up on his knees and bringing Kurt's cock into his mouth.

"OH FUCK!"

Kurt grabbed onto Hunter's hair and bucked wildly. The boy seemed to be a blow job master because he didn't gag but simply accepted more and more of the cock into his mouth. Before long Hunter had Kurt writhing above him as he cock continued to thrust into the blonde boy's mouth. Finally after what seemed like forever Kurt came, spilling his sperm into Hunter's mouth who swallowed it all before lifting himself up and bringing his own cock to Kurt's lips.

"You're turn gorgeous lets see what that mouth can, FUCK!" Hunter's words were cut short by Kurt deep throating his cock.

"So fucking good, you're so much better than any of the other warblers!" Hunter moaned as he pumped his dick in and out of Kurt's mouth. He was enjoying it so much that when Kurt finally released his cock he began to protest but was once again cut off by the pleasure of Kurt sucking of his balls while stroking his cock.

"Fuck yeah Kurt suck those balls!"

The pleasure was to intense and with the threat of cumming Kurt found his mouth once again engulfing Hunter's cock. Seconds later the boy was swallowing a good amount of sperm.

"Jesus that was fucking amazing!" Hunter said with a smile as Kurt rose to his feet and pulled a condom and lube from his bag

"That was just the beginning, I stretched myself out already so get this on and fuck me!" Kurt handed Hunter the lube and condom before bending over the desk presenting his beautiful ass to the boy behind him. Moaning with anticipation it didn't take long for Hunter to apply the condom and lube and position himself at Kurt's hole.

"Ready babe?" Hunter whispered in Kurt's ear

"Yes, FUCK ME HARD!"

Kurt screamed as Hunter's cock entered him and before long Hunter was off to the races. Kurt's moans were muffled by a hand that Hunter put on his mouth as he fucked into his hole with lust.

"So fucking tight, you're better than a girl's pussy!" Hunter moaned as he rocked his hips

Intrigued by what a pussy feels like Kurt reminded himself to ask later. It seemed that not only was Hunter an amazing fuck but that he could last a very long time, they were on the their third position with Kurt's legs on Hunter's shoulders and it didn't appear to be ending anytime soon.

"God I love your cock!" Kurt screamed as he began forcing his ass to meet Hunter's thrusts

"That's right baby fuck yourself on my cock!" Hunter commanded as his hand found Kurt's cock and began rapidly pumping

"Oh my god, it's too much I'm gonna cum!" Kurt moaned

"Do it Kurt, cum on my cock!"

With that Kurt came hard screaming Hunter's name as the boy continued to fuck him. Kurt found himself in a daze as he continued to be fucked yet he was still in pleasure.

"Jesus here I come!" Hunter screamed before erupting in the condom and crashing down onto Kurt in pure bliss. The boys stayed there for several minutes before finally they came back to reality. Hunter quickly pulled out of Kurt and helped the boy clean himself and the desk before kissing Kurt. Once they pulled away from each other Hunter still held Kurt in his arms.

"So better than a pussy huh?" Kurt asked with amusement

"So much better, pussies are great but your hole should be worshipped every day." Hunter replied before turning to Kurt and talking again.

"If you ever want to do this again."

"Of course I do."

"Give me your phone." Hunter asked as he held out his hand. Once Kurt placed it there Hunter quickly gave Kurt his phone and they programmed each other's numbers in before returning the phone back to the owner.

"You really are amazing, I can't wait till next time." Hunter said with another quick kiss to Kurt's lips

"You're pretty amazing yourself, I'll call you soon." Kurt replied before leaving the room and running straight into Sebastian who smiled at him knowingly

"He's a great fuck isn't he?"

"Yes he is."

"Better than me?" Sebastian asked as he wrapped his arms around Kurt

"Take me to your room and let's find out."

With that Sebastian scooped Kurt into his arms and raced them to his room.

**AN: There you guys go! So what did you think? Next chapter introduces Bi Kurt! Please remember to review!**


	6. Seducing Brittany

**AN: This is it guys! This is the first chapter of Bi Kurt! Of course the first chapter of Kurt fucking girls had to be Kurt/Brittany but Kurt/Santana soon follows in chapter 8. I really hope you're enjoying this fic the pairings for chapter 1-30 are below and will not change. Please remember to review!**

**CHAPTERS 1-30 Pairings:**

**KURT/WILL **

**KURT/SEBASTIAN**

**KURT/FINN**

**KURT/BURT**

**KURT/HUNTER**

**KURT/BRITTANY**

**KURT/RYDER**

**KURT/SANTANA**

**KURT/SAM**

**KURT/DUSTIN GOOLSBY **

**KURT/PUCK**

**KURT/QUINN**

**KURT/KAROFSKY**

**KURT/BRODY**

**KURT/DAVID MARTINEZ**

**KURT/RACHEL**

**KURT/MIKE**

**KURT/JAKE**

**KURT/SUGAR**

**KURT/COOPER**

**KURT/BURT/BLAINE**

**KURT/KITTY**

**KURT/SANTANA/SEBASTIAN**

**KURT/TERRI**

**KURT/NICK**

**KURT/BURT/SEBASTIAN/FINN**

**KURT/THAD**

**KURT/MARLEY**

**KURT/RACHEL/BRODY**

**KURT/ELLIOT**

**KURT/DUSTIN/WILL**

**KURT'S DESIRES MET: (CH.6: Seducing Brittany)**

Kurt was hard, so very hard as he walked into the girls locker room after Cheerio practice. Today the girls were wearing even shorter skirts and Brittany and Santana seemed to not realize that going commando in a skirt that reveals everything wasn't a good idea. Especially when their bare pussies were exposed right in front of Kurt's face, bringing a delicious scent to his nose. It wasn't news to Kurt that he was bisexual it was just news to everyone else. Sure he's never eaten of fucked a pussy but today was going to change that. Walking down a row of lockers his target stood in a red towel wrapped around her naked body. Her tits were beautiful and that pussy just thinking about it made him want to cum but he needed to save that for when he was inside her.

"Hey Brittany." Kurt said when he was right next to her making her jump

"Kurt you scared me!"

"Sorry babe, so where's Santana?" He asked looking around he wasn't opposed to a threesome eventually but tonight he just wanted Brittany

"She left right after practice." Brittany said with annoyance

"Something wrong?"

"I'm just super horny and she was suppose to help but now I'm all alone." Brittany whined as she removed her towel exposing her wet naked body. Kurt couldn't control himself he quickly brought Brittany into a heated kiss. The girl seemed surprised at first and tried to pull away but moaned when Kurt's finger found her pussy and began pumping it in and out. When they did pull away Brittany looked stuck between pleasure and confusion.

"Kurt what the fuck are you doing?" She asked before he pulled away and began removing his clothes

"You're horny, I'm horny and I've wanted that pussy for awhile." He replied before stripping his royal blue boxer briefs off revealing a leaking cock. Brittany licked her lips at the sight before her yet she still seemed confused.

"What's wrong Britt?' Kurt asked as he once again began fingering her as his mouth moved down to her tits and began sucking on one of her nipples making her gasp.

"Kurt you're gay"

"Bi actually, now do you have any other reasons why I can't eat and fuck that pussy?" Kurt whispered before bringing the other nipple to his mouth and sucking and licking

"Fuck no, as long as I get to suck that cock before you put it in my pussy." Brittany moaned

"Of course you will now let me pleasure you." With that Kurt sat her on a bench and spread her legs before lowering himself in front of her pussy and smelling it

"Fuck it smells so fucking good, can't wait to taste it!" He said as he licked up her thighs

"Please Kurt, don't tease." Brittany moaned before screaming as Kurt's tongue made contact with her pussy. Moaning at the sensation taste Kurt began lapping at Brittany's pussy making the girl writhe in ecstasy.

"Fuck baby you're so fucking good at that, YES EAT MY PUSSY!" Kurt pulled away for only a second to speak

"It tastes so fucking good, from now on anytime I want this pussy you're going to give it to me understand?" Kurt demanded with a strong lick to Brittany's clit

"Jesus yes baby, anytime you can eat it or fuck it just don't stop!" Brittany screams grew stronger as Kurt's tongue swirled around her pussy before sucking on her clit. He explored every inch with his tongue no fold was ignored. His tongue was thick and strong and covered every inch and the amazing speed at which he lapped at her was too amazing for words. Most of the time guys had to use both fingers and tongue but Kurt's tongue was thick enough that it did the job just fine.

"Such a delicious pussy, I'm gonna eat it everyday." He said again but diving back in

"Yes baby keep going!"

Several minutes had passed and Kurt was still lapping and sucking at a impressive speed. Brittany tried to hold it together but when the boy sucked her clit into his mouth and nibbled she was gone. Screaming out in pleasure Brittany was as she squirted into Kurt's mouth the boy below her made sure it all got in and swallowed it all before cleaning her pussy again with his tongue. He continued to do so before she felt that another orgasm was coming.

"Kurt stop, I want to cum on your cock now!"

Laughing Kurt quickly stood exposing his amazing cock to Brittany. Not wasting any time Brittany quickly took the cock in her mouth and bobbed up and down. From the moans coming from above her she knew he was enjoying it and so was she. She knew she was a master of sucking cock almost as much as Kurt seemed to be a master at eating pussy so she continued until she felt him start to fuck into her mouth.

"That's right you little slut suck that huge cock!" Kurt demanded as he grabbed her hair and forced her all the way down

"No gag reflex huh? Well we can have fun with that."

His thick cock entered her mouth completely until his shaven pubes when against her nose. She tried to pull away but her held her through moaning loudly.

"Stay on that cock slut or I want fuck that tasty pussy."

The dirty talk along with the feeling of his cock in her mouth made her wetter than she had been in a long time. Minutes later she knew she was going to taste his cum soon if his pace was any indicatior.

"Here I cum slut, swallow all of it or no cock in that pussy!" She thought she was ready but who knew Kurt Hummel could shoot out so many loads of sperm, it flooded her mouth but she didn't allow any of it to leave. Once she had swallowed every last delicious drop she quickly found herself being lifted in the air. Wrapping her legs around his waist she waited for Kurt to put the condom on and slick himself up. Once he had his cock entered her slowly at first.

"Come on Kurt, I've had so many cocks in me slow isn't necessary"

"If you say so, I'm going to wreck this pussy." He said bringing her into a kiss before slamming his monster cock inside her. She screamed in pleasure and his moans grew loud as he began fucking her hard and fast. It was so good, way to good and she couldn't keep her screams in.

"That's right baby I'm going to fuck you till you squirt all over this cock." Kurt groaned as he thrust harder than he had before

"Please don't stop god I love your cock!"

"My cock loves this tight, tasty little pussy!"

Every thrust brought them both closer and closer. Thrusts grew harder and harder the sound of skin slapping together echoed off the locker room walls.

"Kurt I'm close!"

"Me too babe, just a little more." Kurt replied as he thrust faster and faster. Her moans signaled how close she was and to end it Kurt reached down and rubbed her clit as fast as he fucked her causing her to scream out as she squirted all over his dick and chest. It also caused her pussy to clench even tighter around Kurt's cock bringing him to his release.

"FUCK BRITTANY!" He screamed as he came. It wasn't long before they were both dressed but as Brittany went to leave the room Kurt grabbed her arm.

"I get to fuck that pussy whenever I want from now on."

"Yes you do, I just hope it's soon." With that she left the room and Kurt smiled to himself, he was getting pretty good at fucking people, now he just needed to find a new target.

**AN: Well there you go the first of many Bi Kurt chapters! Santana/Kurt is chapter 8 and the next chapter is Kurt/Ryder. Are you still loving this fic? Please leave your reviews.**


	7. Seducing Ryder

**AN: Sorry it took me so long to update real life got in the way. Anyway back with chapters 7-13, please remember to leave your reviews. Also Pairings for future chapters are below. Please leave reviews, please!**

**CHAPTERS 1-30 Pairings:**

**KURT/WILL **

**KURT/SEBASTIAN**

**KURT/FINN**

**KURT/BURT**

**KURT/HUNTER**

**KURT/BRITTANY**

**KURT/RYDER**

**KURT/SANTANA**

**KURT/SAM**

**KURT/DUSTIN GOOLSBY **

**KURT/PUCK**

**KURT/QUINN**

**KURT/KAROFSKY**

**KURT/BRODY**

**KURT/DAVID MARTINEZ**

**KURT/RACHEL**

**KURT/MIKE**

**KURT/JAKE**

**KURT/SUGAR**

**KURT/COOPER**

**KURT/BURT/BLAINE**

**KURT/KITTY**

**KURT/SANTANA/SEBASTIAN**

**KURT/TERRI**

**KURT/NICK**

**KURT/BURT/SEBASTIAN/FINN**

**KURT/THAD**

**KURT/MARLEY**

**KURT/RACHEL/BRODY**

**KURT/ELLIOT**

**KURT/DUSTIN/WILL**

**KURT'S DESIRES MET: (CH.7: Seducing Ryder)**

The day after Kurt had eaten and fucked Brittany's delicious pussy he found himself desiring new taste, and it didn't take long for him to set his sights on his next prize. In fact all it took was seeing Ryder shirtless posing for pictures for their magazine to know Kurt had to have the football player's cock. The pale teen was in torture during school hours trying to keep his boner from popping out but it was over now as he watched the last jock leave the locker room leaving his prey inside alone. Once inside he heard the shower running and smiled as he stripped off his clothes walking towards the sound with his hard cock bobbing between his legs. The sight that greeted him once he found Ryder made his cock grow even harder. There standing in front of his was Ryder's naked, soaked body out for full display, and the muscular teen himself was masturbating. The sight of Ryder's long cock being maneuvered by his strong hands sent the teen into action as he walked up and quickly removed Ryder's hand making the soaked boys eyes pop open in shock.

"Kurt! What are you doing in here?" Ryder asked as he eyes drank in Kurt's naked form with desire

"Let's not play games, you want me just as much as I want you."

"Kurt I don't know… SHIT!" Ryder's denial was stopped by Kurt's hand grabbing the boy's nine inch cock and moving it back and forth

"Stop denying it." Kurt whispered before capturing Ryder's lips with his own the taller boy finally gave in and kissed back with passion before pulling away to catch his breath.

"I've wanted to fuck you sweet ass for so long!" Ryder told the pale boy as he grabbed his ass making Kurt moan in pleasure

"Then you should've, I've been waiting for it, now how about I give this cock a taste?" Kurt asked as he dropped to his knees and engulfed Ryder's cock making the other boy scream in pleasure before grabbing Kurt's hair and pumping his cock in and out of his mouth

"Yeah suck that cock! You like the way it tastes? God I can't wait to taste your cock and ass!" Ryder's words caused moans to escape Kurt's full mouth as his tongue explored the tasteful flesh inside

"God you're so fucking good at that, those aren't the skills of a virgin who else have you fucked?" Ryder asked as he pulled Kurt off his cock

"You're right I'm no virgin and you won't be the last cock or pussy I suck, eat or fuck. This list so far is Mr. Schuester, Finn, Sebastian, Dad, Hunter and Brittany." Kurt responded before standing up and forcing Ryder the bench where he laid him down before getting into a sixty-nine position.

"Suck me while I suck you whore." Kurt demanded as he forced his cock down Ryder's throat before taking the other boys cock in his mouth again. Both boys were lost in ecstasy as the worked each other's cocks with their mouths and tongues. It continued until Ryder pulled off Kurt's cock and made the boy release his own cock as he positioned Kurt on all fours and licked down his back before finally reaching his ass.

"Your cock is so fucking delicious, I bet your ass is even better." He said before licking Kurt's hole causing Kurt to shriek is pleasure.

"Oh I've been told it is, stop talking and try it for yourself." Kurt demanded as he placed his hand behind Ryder's head and forced the boy's face in his ass. Seconds later Kurt was doing his best not to scream in pleasure as Ryder's thick tongue finally entered him and swirled around. Just when Kurt didn't think it could get any hotter Ryder stood up and laid down on the bench and positioned Kurt's ass in his face.

"Ride my tongue baby." Ryder said before pulling Kurt's hole to his tongue and entering him again

"Fuck you're tongue is so thick, fuck yeah baby eat my ass!" Kurt screamed as he rode Ryder's tongue screaming as soon as Ryder picked up the pace and was swirling and tongue fucking his hole as fast as he could. Due to intense speed it wasn't long before Kurt was pulling off Ryder's face with the muscular boy staring back in question.

"You taste so fucking good baby, why'd you pull off?" Ryder asked as Kurt pulled him to his feet and once again kissed him with passion while grabbing his cock and stoking leaving Ryder moaning in his mouth. When he finally pulled away Kurt had somehow managed to grab a condom and lube and place them in Ryder's hand.

"I love your fucking tongue, and trust me we will be fucking a lot more after this but right now I need you cock inside me, fuck me harder than you've ever fucked anyone. I want to hear skin slapping together I want it rough." Kurt demanded with lust in his eyes

"Fuck baby, I'm going to give it to you so fucking good." Ryder responded before laying the boy down on the bench and opening his long pale legs. As soon as Kurt was positioned how Ryder wanted his the muscular boy placed the condom on his cock and lubed it up before placing the tip at Kurt's hole and pressing in.

"Fuck you're tight, can't wait to fuck this sweet little ass!" Ryder moaned as he inched more and more of his cock inside until he was balls deep making Kurt moan in pleasure at the feeling of being full of Ryder's cock.

"Do it Ryder, fuck me hard. FUCK!" Kurt was cut off once Ryder began thrusting in and out of his ass with great speed and determination

"Like that baby, like my cock pounding you?" Ryder asked between moans

"YES! FUCK YES GIVE IT TO ME!" Kurt's pleas were answered be the sound of skin slapping together and his prostate being constantly hit by the large cock inside of him

"I love this your body, I love how good you cock and ass taste and I love how tight you are! Fuck it feels so good!" Ryder screamed as he continued his ruthless pace

"You taste fucking amazing as well, and this cock fucks me so good! Oh you're going to give it to me anytime I want right stud?" Kurt wailed

"You know it baby, you can fuck as many people as you want but you better keep coming back to me!"

With that said Ryder leaned down and brought their lips together before forcing his tongue down the moaning pale boy's throat. Their moans increased inside their mouths as Ryder and Kurt soon began to reach release and with one final pump both screamed each other's names before Ryder finally collapsed on top of his lover.

"That was fucking amazing, you're the best fucK I've ever had." Ryder whispered as he placed soft kisses to Kurt's neck

"You were one hell of a fuck yourself, I can't wait for round two." Kurt replied as he tried to get up but was forced down on Ryder's lap and squealed when the boy's cock was once again inside him.

"Who said you had to wait?"

**AN: Wow so there is chapter 7! Did you love it? I found it super hot and I hope you did to. Chapter 8 will be up shortly, please don't forget to leave your reviews!**


	8. Seducing Santana

**AN: As promised here is chapter 8! This is my second Kurt/Girl smut with Santana as his pairing. I hope you guys are enjoying these chapters and promise to have chapters 7-16 up by Sunday night. Just so you know I switched Puck and Quinn's entires so that Quinn comes first now. Also Blaine will be added somewhere soon. After that I am not sure when I will update again seeing as Christmas is coming but at the latest it will be a week after Christmas. Please remember to review and let me know what you think!**

**CHAPTERS 1-30 Pairings:**

**KURT/WILL **

**KURT/SEBASTIAN**

**KURT/FINN**

**KURT/BURT**

**KURT/HUNTER**

**KURT/BRITTANY**

**KURT/RYDER**

**KURT/SANTANA**

**KURT/SAM**

**KURT/DUSTIN GOOLSBY **

**KURT/QUINN**

**KURT/PUCK**

**KURT/KAROFSKY**

**KURT/BRODY**

**KURT/DAVID MARTINEZ**

**KURT/RACHEL**

**KURT/MIKE**

**KURT/JAKE**

**KURT/SUGAR**

**KURT/COOPER**

**KURT/BURT/BLAINE**

**KURT/KITTY**

**KURT/SANTANA/SEBASTIAN**

**KURT/TERRI**

**KURT/NICK**

**KURT/BURT/SEBASTIAN/FINN**

**KURT/THAD**

**KURT/MARLEY**

**KURT/RACHEL/BRODY**

**KURT/ELLIOT**

**KURT/DUSTIN/WILL**

**KURT'S DESIRES MET: (CH.8: Seducing Santana)**

**SANTANA: I need to see you, can I come over?**

Kurt stared at the text with curiosity and lust. Sure he had been fucked by Ryder only two hours ago but his hormones were raging and his tongue was craving pussy and Brittany was busy. His cock grew hard at the thought of his tongue lapping at Santana's beautiful pussy and he knew he had to have it.

**KURT: Sure I'm home alone just come down to my room when you get here **

Santana quickly replied that she was just down the street which gave Kurt only seconds to strip down to his boxer briefs. Looking down he smiled at how the bright red briefs complemented his long and thick cock, he knew that Santana hadn't been fucked in over two weeks so seducing her wouldn't be hard it was then that he heard the front door open and Santana's heels walking down the stairs.

"Kurt we need to talk about…" Santana's sentence was cut off by the sight of the boy in front of her in nothing but tight red boxer briefs with his impressive cock fully outlined through the material. She instantly felt herself become wet with desire as her eyes remained on the clothed cock.

"Yes Santana what do you want to talk about?" Kurt asked as he walked up to her raking in her figure and noticing the wet spot between her legs. His mouth watered at that sight before Santana's voice brought his eyes back to her face

"Brittany told me you fucked her" Santana whispered as Kurt's face grew closer to hers. Normally if a guy was doing this she would've pushed him off but the story Brittany told her and the sight before her only made her want him more than she had wanted any either guy or girl. She gasped as she felt Kurt's lips on her neck before moaning as he bit down on a tender spot.

"Were you jealous that I ate your girl's pussy before I fucked it? Or did you want to experience both those things for yourself?" Kurt whispered as he pulled her shirt and skirt down leaving her in nothing but her bra and panties

"Kurt you're suppose to be gay" Santana gasped as Kurt's fingers found their way inside her panties and traced the folds of her wet pussy

"No honey I'm bi, eating pussy is one of my new favorite things and yours smells too delicious to pass up" Kurt said before kissing the girl. Santana moaned as their tongue tangled together and Kurt quickly found himself moaning back as the Latina removed his boxers and wrapped her hand around his thick cock. It was then that she pulled away from the boy's lips and once again found him moving down to her neck as he removed her bra and panties

"Fuck your cock is amazing, I want it inside of me but not before you eat my sweet little pussy and let me squirt of your face." Santana screamed as Kurt moved lower and brought a nipple into his mouth and lapped at it before moving to the other one all while slowly fingering her.

"Don't worry slut, I'm going to make you squirt, once in my mouth and then on my cock." Kurt promised before moving down as he licked her stomach before finally reaching her pussy and smelling it before moaning in pleasure.

"Get ready for the best tongue fucking you've ever had." With that his face was smashed against her pussy as his tongue entered it fully before starting to swirl around like a tornado

"Fuck baby, eat my pussy, so good such a fucking amazing tongue!" Santana wailed as she placed her hand in Kurt's hair and gripped tightly and holding the pale boy's face against her pussy screaming loudly as Kurt went from tongue fucking her hard, to licking the folds and sucking on her clit. No one had ever eaten her out this good and she had fucked Puck, Finn, Mike, Jake, Blaine after he realized he was bi, and her father's boss all of them were hunks with huge cocks but none could eat pussy the way Kurt Hummel could.

"You taste so fucking good, I could eat this pussy all fucking day." Kurt said before diving back in and sucking up her taste before once again fucking her with his tongue hard.

"Fuck I'm almost there baby, just keep licking!" Santana squealed as she felt her orgasm nearing

Kurt's dick began releasing precum as he licked, sucked and swirled with all his might before finally being rewarded with Santana's scream and the feeling of juices being sprayed into his mouth all of which he made sure to swallow. The taste was amazing and Kurt knew that he would eat this pussy many more times after this. Once he was satisfied he got every drop he stood up and brought the Santana to her nears and forced his cock down her throat

"Time to return the favor slut, suck me cock until I'm cumming down your throat, make sure you swallow it all!" Kurt demanded before moaning in pleasure as Santana began bobbing her head and record speed while massaging his balls. The girl took all of his cock down her throat, her nose was place securely where her pubes would've been had he not shaved them.

"That's a good slut, take that cock, fuck you're just as good as Sebastian, he loves my cock whether he's sucking it or getting fucked by it. What about you Santana? You want my cock in that tasty pussy?" Kurt asked as he pulled her head off his cock so she could answer

"Fuck yes, as soon as I'm down swallowing your cum I want your cock pounding into to me, give it to me just as good as you gave it to Brittany." Santana responded before once again finding her mouth stuffed full of Kurt's cock only this time he was fucking her face with great speed

"Oh you're going to get it slut, fuck I'm going to cum, swallow it whore!" Kurt screamed as his sperm erupted and filled Santana's mouth. It was delicious and Santana found herself swallowing it all before licking off what remained on his cock.

"God you taste amazing, I can't wait anymore Kurt please fuck my pussy!" Santana begged as she lay on Kurt's bed and opened her legs revealing her hungry pussy. Growling with desire Kurt quickly placed a condom on his cock and lubed it up, before he could maneuver his way into Santana she jumped on top of him and wrapped her legs around her waist before lowering herself on his thick cock both screaming in pleasure.

"Fuck daddy you're so fucking big!" Santana moaned before screaming in pleasure as Kurt started a fast pace of fucking her cunt

"Fuck Kurt don't stop fucking my pussy!" Santana screamed

"I'm never going to stop, you're pussy is mine whenever I want it from now on." Kurt answered as he lay her down on the bed and placed her legs around his shoulders before once again slamming into her

"Fuck daddy so good!"

"Yeah you like that baby? Love my huge cock fucking your tight little pussy? Fuck you feel so fucking good!" Kurt roared. Minutes later Santana found herself riding Kurt as the boy grabbed her hips and made his cock meet her pussy both of them were quickly reaching their release but Kurt was determined to make her squirt on him first. It was then that his finger found her clit and with just four taps as he fucked her raw she screamed his name before squirting her pussy juice all over his cock and chest. The sight and feeling of her pussy tightening around him was enough for him to release load after load of cum into the condom, his eyes rolled back and he found himself lost in pure bliss.

It wasn't until Santana started speaking that he finally came back to reality and found the girl curled up in his arms with her head on his chest.

"That was fucking amazing, please tell me this wasn't a one time thing?" The girl asked as she faced Kurt and was brought into another kiss that took her breath away before finally Kurt pulled back

"No way is this not happening again, you've been added to list on fuck buddies so trust me I'll be eating and fucking this pussy whenever I want." Kurt replied with a smack to her butt

"Thank god, I can't wait to have your tongue and cock back in me."

With that they both fell into a deep sleep but not before Kurt's next target entered his mind **SAM.**

**AN: ****Yay chapter 8 is finished! Chapters 9-12 will be up by tomorrow night at the latest. So come on guys give me your reviews. You loving it? Please review**


	9. Seducing Sam

**AN:**

**CHAPTERS 1-30 Pairings: (A FEW CHANGES HAVE BEEN MADE, QUINN AND PUCK HAVE BEEN SWITCHED FOR QUINN TO GO BEFORE PUCK AS WELL AS A KURT/BLAINE CHAPTER BETWEEN THE KURT/KAROFSKY AND KURT/BRODY CHAPTER AS BLAINE WILL BE IN THIS AS WELL)**

**KURT/WILL **

**KURT/SEBASTIAN**

**KURT/FINN**

**KURT/BURT**

**KURT/HUNTER**

**KURT/BRITTANY**

**KURT/RYDER**

**KURT/SANTANA**

**KURT/SAM**

**KURT/DUSTIN GOOLSBY **

**KURT/QUINN**

**KURT/PUCK**

**KURT/KAROFSKY**

**KURT/BLAINE**

**KURT/BRODY**

**KURT/DAVID MARTINEZ**

**KURT/RACHEL**

**KURT/MIKE**

**KURT/JAKE**

**KURT/SUGAR**

**KURT/SEBASTIAN/BURT**

**KURT/COOPER**

**KURT/BURT/BLAINE**

**KURT/KITTY**

**KURT/SANTANA/SEBASTIAN**

**KURT/TERRI**

**KURT/NICK**

**KURT/BURT/SEBASTIAN/FINN**

**KURT/THAD**

**KURT/MARLEY**

**KURT/RACHEL/BRODY**

**KURT/ELLIOT**

**KURT/DUSTIN/WILL**

**KURT'S DESIRES MET: CH.9: Seducing Sam)**

Another week had passed since Kurt had fucked Santana and since then he had a repeat fuck sessions with his dad, Sebastian, Hunter, Finn and Ryder but now he was ready to move to his new target Sam Evans. He knew the boy was gay, he figured it out the day he walked into the locker room and found the blond getting roughly fucked by Dave Karofsky. While Karofsky huge eleven inch cock made the boy another future target he couldn't deny how much he wanted Sam. It was just his luck that after he had fucked Sebastian's brains out that Kurt found out that Sam had found a job as a stripper at a gay club down town and that the boy's cock was at least ten inches and thick. Kurt needed that cock inside of him so that's how he found himself waiting for Sam's performance inside the dark club. Kurt's attention was fully on the stage until a voice whispering in his ear had his head turning and coming face to face with Vocal Adrenaline's new coach Dustin Goolsby. Kurt could see the large cock outlined through his pants and while he wanted it he couldn't give up on having Sam.

"Hey baby, this place is making my pretty damn horny and your ass is screaming to be fucked, want to get out of here?" Dustin asked

"Mr. Goolsby you don't recognize me?" Kurt asked the man

"Of course I do you're that delicious piece of ass on the New Directions and the word is that you've started fucking everyone you want, you can't tell me I'm not one of them."

"Oh you are, and I promise I'll suck you off and let you fuck me soon just not tonight I have a different target tonight." Kurt replied and though the man seem disappointed he agreed to Kurt's terms before exchanging numbers and walking off.

As soon as the man was out of the sight the announcer's voice was booming through the club announcing the new dance White Chocolate. With that Sam strutted out of the curtains and began his dance. His clothes were quickly removed and his hard cock was bouncing between his g-string. Kurt's mouth watered and watched as several men approached Sam and places doll bills in his string. It wasn't until Kurt looked at Sam's face that he realized he had been spotted. Sam continued to dance but his surprised eyes were solely on Kurt. Kurt stood and began to make his way to the stage before he could reach it though Sam's eyes had changed from surprise to lust and just as Kurt was a few feet away Sam dropped his panties and revealed his massive cock. The men in the club cheered and began screaming suggestive words but Sam's eyes stayed on Kurt as the boy finally made it in front of the nude muscled stud. The pale boy watched the thick cock in front of him bob in his face as he ran his hand up Sam's thigh before placing a twenty into the thigh strap and mouthing "Meet me back stage in ten" Sam nodded and brought his attention back to the other patrons as Kurt moved back stage. Once the man behind the curtain got the okay nod from Sam the pale boy was shown to Sam's dressing room where he stripped off all his clothes and waited on the couch. Minutes later Sam walked into the room and without asking any questions charged towards Kurt, leaned down and kissed him hard. Kurt moaned as he felt Sam's cock poke at his naked thigh and the feeling of Sam's hand cupping his ass didn't help much either. Once they were finally needing air Sam pulled back before pushing Kurt to his knees.

"We've both wanted this for so long, suck my cock Kurt and I'll return the favor before fucking your lights out." Sam promised as he brought his hand behind Kurt's hand and gripped firmly before pulling the boy's face towards his hard, leaking cock. Kurt quickly opened his mouth and moaned at the feeling and taste of Sam's thick cock inside his mouth.

"That's it you little slut, suck that cock!" Sam wailed as Kurt's head bobbed faster and faster

"Fuck you're just as good as Burt!"

That got Kurt's attention and he quickly removed his lips from Sam's cock and stared up at the boy

"You've had sex with my father?"

"Yeah dude, so has Blaine, Puck, Mike, Ryder, Jake, Rachel, Santana, Quinn, Brittany, Tina, Mercedes, Kitty, Marley, Sugar, Finn, Brody, Jesse, Sebastian and Hunter your dad's fucked a ton of our friends" Sam replied with a smile

"He's fucked me too, you're right he's fucking amazing!" Kurt's response caused lust to fill Sam's eyes

"Well then maybe we'll have to three way with him sometime soon, now lay down I want to sixty-nine to amazing cock!" Sam ordered as pushed Kurt down on the couch before getting into position and sucking Kurt's cock with fierce determination muffling the pale boy's moans with his own cock fuck in and out of Kurt's throat. Both boys moaned at the sensation but while Kurt was also enjoying this his mind kept wandering to all of friends his father had fucked under his nose, oh yes there would be threesomes with Burt Hummel and Kurt would make sure of it when he was riding his father's cock tonight

A few minutes later both boys pulled off each other's cocks when they felt they were about to cum.

"Do you want me to fuck you or you fuck me?" Sam asked as he pulled a condom and lube out of the dresser

"I'll fuck you if that's okay."

"It's more than okay dude, I actually bottom a lot more than I top and that monster between your legs looks perfect for my tight little hole." Sam replied before bending over and revealing his ass and hole

"Oh I'm going to more than fuck it." Kurt said as he bent down

"What do you? OH SHIT!" Kurt's tongue circling Sam's hole cut the blonde off and caused his moans to grow higher and higher as Kurt's continued teasing him before finally shoving his face in and forcing his tongue inside the hole.

"FUCK BABY THAT'S SO GOOD EAT MY ASS!" Sam begged as he writhed at the feeling of being tongue fucked. Kurt couldn't believe how tasty Sam's ass was, sure almost everyone he had eaten out was delicious but Sam's ass just had some extra flavor to it. Sam moaned and screamed as Kurt's tongue worked wonders on his inside, to be honest Kurt was much like his father in his abilities with his tongue. Sam remembered the first day he let Burt fuck him, he had gone to Kurt and Finn's house to get a jacket he left only to enter the house and find Burt Hummel eating Rachel Berry's pussy. The duo had stopped and tried to explain until Sam demand Burt fuck him too and he ended up eating Rachel's pussy himself while Burt pounded into his ass. It was afterwards that Burt confessed to all he fucked admitting that before Rachel he had driven up to Dalton and fucked Sebastian over a teacher's desk before fucking him three more times all around the school. It wasn't until Sam felt Kurt's finger join his tongue that he forgot all about Burt and screamed some more as his finger prodded his prostate while his tongue devoured his insides. It was amazing, too amazing Sam didn't want to cum like this he wanted to cum on Kurt's cock.

"Enough, please baby I need your cock now." Sam pleaded just like that the blonde found himself screaming in pleasure as Kurt swiftly entered him

"Fuck Kurt, you're so fucking big!"

"You're nice and tight, how about we fix that?" Kurt asked with a fast thrust sending his cock through Sam's hole and instantly hitting his prostate. The sensation was too intense for words it seemed as Sam seemed to moan continuously. Kurt didn't seemed to mind as he was lost in his own pleasure as he began jack hammering into Sam, bringing wave after wave of intense pleasure.

"Kurt I'm about to cum!" Sam squealed

"Do it baby, cum for me."

With that Sam was screaming his release as his cum splattered on the surface below. Kurt himself didn't last much longer than Sam and like the blonde boy he to screamed his release before losing his balance and fall next to Sam.

"Wow." Sam whispered

"My thoughts exactly Sam, wow." Kurt replied with a smug smile

**AN: Yay another chapter up! Sorry if it seemed short, I promise that chapters 10-12 will most likely be up by tomorrow night at the latest. Please remember to review!**


End file.
